


Call And Answer

by GunBunnyCentral



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green eyes stare into blue, a challenge and an answer, and when she closes her eyes and bares her throat, he *knows* she's his..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call And Answer

**Author's Note:**

> More than a little AU - established Jean/Logan, absolutely no Jean/Scott. (Don't even worry about it, or him...) Opening sentence taken from a demi-drabble challenge and put to my own nefarious use...

"You look damn good in that dress, Jeannie." he says, grinning as he pushes her against the wall. "Smell damn good too."

She tastes of cinnamon when his lips move to her throat, cinnamon with a hint of vanilla and jasmine, and the rising tang of lust. His hands move up under her dress, moving of their own volition to the very heart of her, and her whimper drives the animal in him even closer to the surface.

Green eyes stare into blue, a challenge and an answer, and when she closes her eyes and bares her throat, he *knows* she's his...

He growls as he shoves her dress up above her hips, fingers rubbing at her core through her silk panties before he tears them loose in his haste. She doesn't even open her eyes at the sound of ripping cloth, trusting his control implicitly even at its weakest.

Instead, she reaches for him, measured and graceful even in her impatience to get rid of the clothes separating them. He growls as she takes him in hand, then pushes her hands away when the pleasure threatens to overwhelm him.

The man in him takes back control just long enough to appreciate her submission and the trust it implies, thanking her wordlessly with a kiss as he gently twines his fingers with hers and presses them to the wall to brace her.

The animal in both of them takes control as he thrusts into her, their bodies pushing, straining, and pulling as they try to drive each other over the edge. Gentleness is for later - this is the purely animal call of one predator to another.

There's the shared fleeting impression of having fallen into the flames of her namesake before they both tumble over the edge with a cry and a growl, the bond between them elevating the pleasure to almost unbearable levels.

The creature of fire and passion slowly fades back into the woman of flesh and blood, and she goes limp against his shoulder with a choked sob. "God, Logan..."

He holds her in silence, thanking her for the power she has to cut through body and soul and just let him *be*...


End file.
